1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to sewing devices and is more particularly directed to an attachment for sewing machines upon sewing a seam on two overlapping portions of cloth, separate the seam plies, fold the seam plies flat upon the portions of cloth at the seam and presses same to set the folded seam plies so as to remain in a folded condition.
2. Description OF The Prior Art
Until quite recently, seams for trousers, shirts and the like were first sewn on sewing machines and then pressed on pressing machines. Because of the increased cost and time factor, seam folding and pressing attachments for sewing machines have been developed recently which sew a seam, fold the seam plies approximately 90.degree. in a direction away from each other so as to lie in a plane and then press each of the seam plies in contact relation with the cloth from which the seam extends. However, the present attachments cannot sew and press a second seam along the two plies of cloth at a side opposite the seam already seamed as in trousers. The second seam has to be pressed by hand after being sewn. These attachments are very complicated, are expensive and do not fold the seam plies, so that when pressed remain in contact relation with the cloth from which the seam ply extends as occurs when pressed by hand or as a separate step of operation. The present invention contemplates avoiding the shortcomings of the conventional attachments for sewing machines by providing a sewing machine attachment which sews two plies of cloth, spreads the seam plies and folds them over onto the cloth from which ply extends to form four superimposed layers of cloth at the seam and which is capable of sewing and folding a second seam to form, for example, a trouser leg or shirt arm.